


when we grow up

by tolnerd



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I Tried, Kids, M/M, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolnerd/pseuds/tolnerd
Summary: as kids, matt promises edd that they would be together forever when they grow up. matt moves away, leaving edd to wonder if he actually meant it.





	

"psst- hey edd!"

"yeah? what is it?"

"can i tell you a- a secret!"

"sure, matt!"

the small ginger had a wide grin on his face, his cheeks lighting up with joy as he giggled lightly, wrapping his arms around his best friend, edd. edd let out a small laugh as well, hugging his best friend back. 

"when we grow up, I'm gonna ask you out on a date!"

"but matt! that's gonna take too long!"

"it's okay! I'll remember, i promise!"

edd let out a small whine, pouting as he pulled himself back. he raised his hand up, his fingers tucked in closed except for his pinky, sticking up to the other.

"pinky promise?"

matt cocked his head to the side in confusion before smiling, raising his own hand up and locking his pinky with edd's. pinky promises were a big deal to them, if they pinky promise, it's THE promise.

"pinky promise.."

 

 

 

years had passed by since that day, and matt wasn't there for edd anymore. when he and matt were in middle school, matt had to move away from him and his friends. everything seemed so odd without him, but edd managed.

barely. 

edd was living by himself now, around 21 and in college. it was hard for him, he always felt as if something were missing. or perhaps, someone.

he was out on a stroll, walking down the roads and heading into the park. the park was his favorite place to visit now, out of all of the places there was. the nice bench beside the shady tree always helped him relax, so he decided to head there.

unfortunately, on his way there, a man that seemed to be in his twenties stopped edd in his tracks, asking him for his name.

"oh, my name is edd!"

"edd.."

the man looked down at the ground, smiling lightly as his cheeks lit up. he carefully removed his hood off his head, revealing his ginger hair and allowing edd to get a better look on him.

edd doesn't notice anything, tilting his head to the side.

"do i know you, sir?"

"hey, edd, remember that promise we made when we were little kids about how I would ask you to date me?"

.. what? edd blinks before the realization hit him, eyes going wide and his jaw dropping. he stepped back a bit, noticing the man pull something out from behind his back.

a bundle of roses are held in his hand as he kneels down onto one knee, raising it up to edd.

"edd gold, will you be mine?"

"matt, oh my god you remember!"

edd's practically screaming with joy, throwing himself into matt and wrapping his arms around them. matt laughed loudly, returning the warm, sympathetic welcome. 

it seems that edd found what he was missing this whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> 's cute


End file.
